poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella II: Dreams Come True
Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella II: Dreams Come True is an upcoming sequel to Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella and 76859Thomas' film, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Cinderella planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future as part of a sequel double feature with Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Plot In the royal palace, Cinderella's mice friends Gus and Jaq head to a chamber where the Fairy Godmother is reading the story of Cinderella to the other mice. Much to their disappointment, Gus and Jaq arrive just as she has finished the story. With her help, the mice set off to make a new book to narrate what happens after the Happily Ever After, by stringing three segments of stories together into one narrative. ''Aim to Please'' Cinderella and Prince Charming return from their Honeymoon and Cinderella reunites with her mice friends and her dog Bruno. She is later put in charge of the palace banquets and parties while the King and Prince Charming are away. A sharp and snobbish woman named Prudence, introduces Cinderella to her assigned ladies in waiting: Beatrice and Daphne. However, Cinderella is dissatisfied with the way the traditions are run, and ends up falling over when it becomes too much to handle. She goes into her room and the mice find her crying, after they comfort her, Cinderella realizes that she does not have to follow the usual traditions around the palace and decides to organize the upcoming party in her own way. Prudence is appalled by the changes and exclaims at one point "It simply isn't done!" (with Jaq making fun of her words and dancing around with Gus), Cinderella enters the village and hands out invitations to all the commoners, Prudence points out that the princess should be inviting dukes and aristocrats and Cinderella is intent on doing so in addition to inviting everyone in the village. Later, Prince Charming and his father arrive at the party. Although he seems to be shocked at seeing commoners, the King is satisfied with everything. While sitting on their thrones, Cinderella tells Prince Charming that someday she will get the "Princess thing" right and Charming replies with "I think that day is today". The two kiss, ending the segment. The mice add that story to the book as Jaq gets some magical help from the Fairy Godmother opening a bottle of ink. Proclaiming that he does not like "that magic stuff," Gus reminds him of his last encounter with it. Looking to impress Mary, a mouse who he has feelings for, Jaq allows the Fairy Godmother to tell his story. ''Tall Tail'' Jaq thinks he is too small to help Cinderella in the palace like he did in the first movie. The Fairy Godmother appears to help him out, and turns him into a human, six times taller than his height as a mouse so he can help out like everyone else. However, this does not stop Pom Pom, the palace's snobby cat (who became the mice's new nemesis as soon as they moved to the palace along with Cinderella), from chasing Jaq around. He is named "Sir Hugh", after coughing while trying to tell Cinderella that he is now human. After an incident with an elephant at a fair, he learns to be happy for who he is and is returned to his mouse form. Pom Pom makes a final attempt to eat Jaq but is picked up by a lady, who Jaq met as a human earlier, and had assumed Pom Pom to be his pet cat, she decides to find her "master" as Pom Pom tries to escape from her hold. One of the mice uses the magic dust onto the art supplies, causing them to become animated. The supplies begin to almost destroy the nearly completed book until the Fairy Godmother puts a stop to it. As the mice survey the mess, they reminisce how they have seen worse and Jaq reminds them of the time Anastasia fell in love. ''An Uncommon Romance'' Anastasia, one of Cinderella's stepsister, falls in love with a kind but common baker, which her mother Lady Tremaine and older sister Drizella disapprove of. Lady Tremaine tells her daughter to never speak to the baker as she forbids it. After a mishap in trying to get Anastasia and the Baker together again, Cinderella's mice friends (including Jaq and Gus) run into Lucifer and the minute he sees them; he starts chasing after them. Anastasia meets the baker again but the chase involving the mice and Lucifer, causes Anastasia to get kicked by a horse into the baker's shop. However, she is distraught by this and runs out of the baker's shop. A few villagers laugh at Anastasia upon seeing her covered in egg yokes and she retreats to a quiet area with a small fountain, Cinderella finds her and tries to convince her step sister to do what she wants and not continue to obey Lady Tremaine. Lucifer enters the palace while still chasing Cinderella's mice friends but stops once he spots Pom Pom and falls in love with her she sees him too but dislikes him. The mice decide to help their old nemesis. That is, if Lucifer promises to stop chasing mice. The next day, The baker buys a flower garland to give to Anastasia who also buys one to give to him. As she heads near his shop, she sees him with another woman commenting on the garland. Anastasia assumes that the baker has left her for someone else and does not see the other lady's lover as she runs off in tears. When Lucifer and Pom Pom get together, Pom Pom goads Lucifer into breaking his promise and helping her catch the mice. In the ensuing chaos, a jug of water pours on Pom Pom and she leaves Lucifer. The baker goes after Anastasia but gives up and sits near a fountain (which is bigger than the one shown earlier), where Anastasia is. A goat appears and eats up most of his garland, reducing it to only a few flowers. The baker hears Anastasia crying and proves his love for her by placing one of the flowers from his garland into her hair, the moment between them is interrupted when Lady Tremaine and Drizella arrive. Cinderella; unknown to anyone else, arrives and secretly watches as Lady Tremaine berates Anastasia. She tries to pull Anastasia away from the baker again, but Anastasia finally stands up to her mother and declares that she and the baker are going to the ball together. Rather than argue with Anastasia's decision; Lady Tremaine makes her leave, shortly followed by Drizella. Later at the ball, Anastasia thanks Cinderella for helping her with Cinderella replying "Dreams do come true", the segment then ends. The mice finish their book, and the Fairy Godmother asks if they are ready to show it to Cinderella. She is spotted out in the hallway and the mice follow after her with the book. They sing a reprise of "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo", When they catch up with her (with some assistance by the Fairy Godmother), she asks them what it is, Gus telling her is a book about them all. Cinderella thinks it is wonderful and asks if the mice would like to read it together, to which the mice give a resounding "Yes!". The movie ends as they gather in front of the fire and Cinderella begins to read. Trivia *Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Rothbart and The Crime Empire will guest star in this film. *In this film, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, and Abu will meet Cinderella for the first time, Iago will become friends with Cinderella, and Cinderella will face The Crime Empire for the first time. *Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Rothbart and The Crime Empire will work for Lady Tremaine once again in this film. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, Mulan, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, The Princess and the Frog, Weekenders, Darkwing Duck, and Cinderella II: Dreams Come True were all made by Disney. *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'', The Jungle Book, and Cinderella II: Dreams Come True were re-released on DVD in 2007, the same year both My Friends Tigger & Pooh and The Land Before Time TV series were broadcast on television, both The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers and Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! were released directly on DVD and Thomas & Friends: Season 11 aired in the UK.. *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'', The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water, and Cinderella II: Dreams Come True were first released directly on VHS and DVD in 2002, the same year The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was first released on DVD, both Pokemon 4Ever and Scooby-Doo were released in theaters and Thomas & Friends: Season 6 aired in the UK. *''The Lion King 1½'', The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and Cinderella II: Dreams Come True were first released on Blu-Ray in 2012, the same year, Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire, Big Top Scooby-Doo!, The Swan Princess Christmas and Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery were all released directly on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 16 aired in the UK, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 3 ''aired on the Hub Network and ''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange: Season 1 aired on Cartoon Network. *Maleficent and Lady Tremaine are currently voiced by Susanne Blakeslee. *Ten of these villains (Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, and The Fearsome Five) who are working for Lady Tremaine in this film are all Disney villains. *This film will be inspired by ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians''. *In this film, the Fairy Godmother will reveal herself to be an old friend of Genie since they both possess magic powers. *BrerJake90 originally planned to make this film, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will now take over this film. *Yru17 originally planed to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Iago, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Dr. Facilier as guest stars), but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will guest star Littlefoot and his friends and all of those characters in this film instead and 76859Thomas originally planed to re-edit a seprate Thomas & Friends crossover with Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (with Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Mushu, Cri-Kee, The DigiDestined, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Rothbart and The Crime Empire as guest stars) but decides to let Daniel Esposito guest star Thomas and his friends and all of those characters in this film instead. *Ironically, the Grand Duke, who is one of the characters in Cinderella, has the same name with the main villain of Rock-a-Doodle, the Grand Duke of Owls. *The storyline concludes in Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. *The film takes place before Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy (1999). *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, 'The Secret of NIMH'' 1 and 2, the Pokemon films, The Land Before Time films, the Aladdin films, the Looney Tunes films, the Scooby-Doo films, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, Rock-a-Doodle, and The Princess and the Frog.'' * The song This is Our Big Night (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls) will be included in the segment Aim to Please. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Princess films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Magical films